


Can't Sleep, Babe

by Tightredpants



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: Alex is having another sleepless night, and Miles tries his best to comfort him.





	Can't Sleep, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny fic I wrote because I can't seem to get the ball moving on my chaptered fic/other fics I'm currently working on. I hope you enjoy!

The blue light that hasn’t quite turned yellow yet seeps through the bedroom window, informing Alex that he has once again met the sun with a completely sleepless night. Miles is beside him, sleeping peacefully and beautifully. He’s jealous; Miles has always had the talent of sleeping through the night, while Alex has to rely on naps mostly to get proper rest. Staring at the ceiling for hours had done him no good in his attempts to will his body asleep, and his cautious tossing and turning only made him restless. It was 5:30, Miles had been asleep for hours, leaving Alex far behind. It had been like this for weeks now, falling asleep when the sun came up and not sleeping enough, and napping for hours in the evening, which only left him to stay up far too late that night. He was considering going to a doctor, or a psychiatrist, whichever could help best, to work out his terrible sleeping situation. Frustrated to no end, and almost verging on tears, Alex resorted to the only thing he knew would help: Miles.  
It took a few good shakes and a hushed _babe, please wake up,_ before Miles began to stir. He exhaled loudly through this nose and turned to where Alex was, so he was facing him. 

“What is it, love?” Miles asked, his eyes still closed. 

“I can’t sleep, baby.” Alex was defeated, disappointed, and most of all, exhausted. Miles could hear all of this in his voice, he didn’t even need to look at Alex to know. However, he still opened his eyes to glance over his boyfriend, the dim light of morning casting a light on Alex’ features. His eyes were slightly red, and the underneath of his eyes were a shade that was too dark to compliment his porcelain skin.

“The melatonin didn’t help tonight?” He asked gently, knowing all too well about Alex’ predicament. 

“Nothing ever helps, Mi. It’s driving me crazy.” Alex was pouting, but not in the way he usually does when he wants something. He looked like a child who had accidentally killed a bug he caught and put in a jar, screwing the lid on too tight and not giving the poor creature any air. 

“We can try those over the counter pills next, a lot of people said they work great.” Miles tried, smoothing the unruly curls that framed Alex’ face. 

“I don’t want to try anything else, I just want to sleep!” Alex was practically whining now, his tone absolutely pitiful, and it almost broke Miles’ heart. “I just don’t know what to do,” he added, burying his face in his pillow. 

“Why don’t we try this, just let me hold you.” Miles scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his tiny frame, hearing Alex sigh at the contact. 

“You’re the only thing that ever works,” Alex whispered, muffled slightly against Miles’ chest. He concentrated on Miles’ slow and steady heartbeat, and let himself relax as he drew small and large circles on Alex back. In his new state of comfort he finally felt his eyes getting heavy, and let out a sigh of relief as his body finally relaxed. Miles could tell Alex was beginning to doze, his breathing was starting to even out and his grip on Miles’ shirt lessened. 

“Goodnight, Al,” was all he said when he knew Alex had completely gone under, and placed a soft kiss to his temple before joining him in peaceful sleep.


End file.
